1. Field
The present invention generally relates to the field of heliostats, and more particularly to low cost adjustable reflectors for directing energy to a receiver.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a solar energy conversion system, a group of conventional heliostats may be used for collecting and redirecting solar energy. The conventional heliostat includes a conventional curved reflector, which may be pivoted as the relative position between the sun and the conventional heliostat changes. Such a pivot movement may redirect the energy from the sun onto a focal point. The focal point may overlap with a target, such as a receiver positioned on top of a solar tower. The energy redirected from the conventional heliostat is then collected at the receiver and converted into usable energy, which can be stored for later use.
The conventional curved reflector usually only pivots in response to the relative position of the sun. This can be problematic because as the relative position changes, the focal point of the conventional curved reflector may change as well. Because the relative position of the sun may change the focal point of the conventional curved plate, the energy redirected therefrom may or may not reach the receiver of the solar tower.
Attempts have been made in the past to provide control apparatuses for controlling the focal length of the conventional curved reflector. However, these control apparatuses often involves expensive material and/or complicated control electronics. Because a typical solar power conversion system may deploy a large number of heliostats, the cost of installing and operating these control apparatuses may be impermissibly high. Thus, there is a need for a low cost adjustable reflector for use in a solar power conversion system and/or other similar power redirecting systems.